orderofthefistfandomcom-20200214-history
Order Of The Fist
The Order controls the city of Kehsari through their magical Merit Sytem. The Order also lays claim to the surrounding villages and towns. These towns pay tribute for the protection that the order provides. The people of The Wilds are considered subjects of The Order and have very different rights than those of citizens. There are 4 high priests and one Archdiocese in Kehsari. Each has a Temple in a different district of the city. These temples are not just for prayer, they also maintain peace, act as the judiciary system, and help establish employment. Below are listed the priests and Archdiocese: * Kil Stoneblossom of the Warehouse District ** Human * Haldizam in the Port District ** Dragonborn Paladin * Neothag Wanderfist Kalukathala in the Arena District ** Goliath, The first thing you notice is a towering shield standing 7 feet tall, Glistening almost glowing white with a giant Fist on the front. The Next thing you notice is that he is even taller than the shield, wielding a sword which would be a claymore for any man. His gray complection further enhances how white his equipment it. He stands almost always with a serious demeanor, focused with a concentrating look, as if there is always something on his mind. * Orros Vorfin in the Market Distric ** Gnome Merit Each Citizen has merit, It is a scale: good--------------------------bad green - yellow - orange - red Most Citizens are yellow with hints of green. Some Citizens are green beyond reason and worshipped for their purity Good merit examples: * Donate gold, Help another citizen, Clean the city, attend Order Services, Break up a fight, prevent a crime, etc Bad merit examples: * Being Drunkardly, Aggressive towards order member, disturbing peace, cheating or lying other citizens, Dis honoring your name or family, Cowardice, speaking negatively about the order, really anything a priest may may deem unfit for society. Spells See or Show Merit, Greater show or see merit, Influence Merit The Order Jobs * Hunters - ** Their job is to complete contracts around the city ** As the rough part of The Order, these members are the lowest on the totem pole and therefore disposable ** The most important part of their role is stopping threats before the hit the walls, as the Quartermaster says "Protect your families by stopping beast before they hit the walls!" * City Guard - ** Held at high regard, often graduate at the top of their class ** Generally come from more well respected areas of society. ** The City Guard is responsible for controlling gate traffic, quelling riots or uprisings, and the arrest of criminals . * Priest - Had a desire to dive into the divine, requires extra training around spells specific to The Order ** Often will put on a display of their might or merit by casting Greater show or see merit. People will gather round to receive merit from the priest or make donations to receive more merit. ** The Priest will stand in the center of the crowd, arms raised, eyes growing blue from divine light. The merit of the crowd will be on display as people gather. Bards often come to play as the street can turn into a celebration. ** Priests will also make daily rounds to hear confessions of the citizen in their districts. For anything that requires greater detail or dissection will occure back at the temple, where a preist would be able to cast zone of truth. For incidents that require even more care will be handled by the High Priest of the district. * Collectors - ** Collect dues, fees, fines for any in the city state * Archdiocese - The highest priest * Generals: ** Faneadwyrm, Dragonborn General, handles anything outside the walls ** Aslu Cex, Human Cleric, Handles anything related to the order ** Adwan Nadal Wood Elf, Monk Handles anything inside the walls. Rank * Recruit * Private * Sergeant * Lieutenant * Captain * Colonel * Commander * General